


Brilliant Minds And Beautiful Smiles

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [73]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack O’Neill is not too proud to admit that he has a type. Tall, athletic, blonde.What he isn’t as keen on, however? Scientists.At least, that is what heusedto think, until he laid eyes on Captain Samantha Carter.





	Brilliant Minds And Beautiful Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Smart & Sexy Day’ (13 March).

Jack O’Neill is not too proud to admit that he has a type. Tall, athletic, blonde.

He also likes women who are smart, because while he might enjoy playing the fool or acting stupid, he’s anything but, and to him, there is something really hot about a woman who can render him speechless with just her intelligence alone.

What he isn’t as keen on, however? Scientists.

At least, that is what he _used_ to think, until he laid eyes on Captain Samantha Carter.

Well, to be honest, he doesn’t like scientists. He doesn’t trust them. But he thinks he could make an exception for the good captain.

Except he isn’t going to let her, or anyone else know that yet. After all, he’s made such a big show of complaining about how inconvenient and annoying they are that he can’t exactly turn around and say, “Excuse me, George? Everything I just said about scientists? I take it back!”

Even though he wants to. He also _really_ wants to lean across the briefing room table and accept Samantha’s offer to arm wrestle.

There’s just something about her that intrigues and impresses him in equal measure, and he starts to wonder just what, exactly, that thing is when he hears Hammond start to reiterate the details of their mission.

He figures he should listen but he knows what this mission entails, so he lets his attention stay on Captain Carter.

Jack knows he’s staring – and he knows that he has to stop – but she keeps drawing him in. Like a moth to a flame.

That is, until Kawalsky nudges him in the ribs.

When he looks at his friend, he receives a pointed look in return, and with a slight frown and a renewed focus, Jack turns his attention back to his briefing folder.

He will not look across the table. He _won’t_.

It’s better to be safe than sorry.

Even if he is a complete sucker for women who are smart and sexy.


End file.
